User talk:Kurk Sixclaw
Hi Kurk Sixclaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:14, December 10, 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm Tazmaria Goldeneyes; cousin to Tsarmina and Gingivere Greeneyes. My sister here is Layla Goldeneyes; we are here together. I'm new here; so are you! If you need any help, you can ask me or Ferretmaiden (We call her Meeka). See ya around! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Omigosh!!!! Hugs brother your here!!!! I told you how to make a signature, so you can use mine! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) --Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" Kurk "If You Can Read This Thank a Teacher" 00:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know your sister very much! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Greetings! HI, nice to meet you! I'm a friend of your sister too!--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You're here just in time for me to wish you a Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Silver, I talked to you earlier on the shoutbox, I also know Meeka, she has evan done some artwork for e on some occasions, well, seeya around--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* Yippee yay, another ferret! Hi, Kurk! :D Welcome to the wiki! And yup, I know your sister Meeka quite well XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it here! Fren the Fearless The most amazing talkpage in the world. 10:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!! IT'S A GIANT CHICKEN!!!! sorry...i got distracted. ookay! so! where was i? oh right....hey! welcome to redwall wiki! how ya doin'? it so cool that meeka's bro is here! i'm ladyamber88 but you can just call me LA. :D hope to see u around!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey There!!! Hi, I'm Trenna Swiftpaw, and I often speak with an otter-y accent. You know, like this: " 'Ello, matey! Me name's Trenna Swiftpaw, an' it's my pleasure t'meet such a fine bloke as yerself! 'Ow are ye today, me 'earty?" Read my user page to learn why I speak like that.... But I saw your comment on Silva the Squirrelmaiden's talk page, and I wanted to say hi! I'm a Christian too! I'm kind of new-ish here too, and I've heard that song before, AND I LOVE IT!!! Oh, and also.....we're not really supposed to discuss "religion" too much around here. On your user page is fine, but not really on talk pages and other stuff. But I felt like I wanted to tell you all of that, just for a heads up! Yeah, I know Ferretmaiden/Meeka, albeit not so well yet, but like I said, I'm pretty new here, too! So... -relapses into Trenna/otter talk- It shore is nice to meet ye, matey! I've gots ta be goin' now, but I'll see ye 'round da Wiki, an' if ye don't minds, mayhaps we could be pals? Alright then, mate! See ye round!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am a Christian, and YES!!! I love that song!!! that band is one of my faves! I actually just got their CD! wow, this is a pleasant way to meet someone! :D Hi, nice to meet you! lol Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 16:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll draw you! I've got the description from your talk page, but have one other question. Is his left paw or right sixlawed? Thanks! -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 19:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) haha...i was just being random. :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, and welcome! My name is Sister Armel, and I'm a Christian to!! It's amazing how many there are on here, anyways, hope you have tons of fun here, and once again welcome.PS Want to be friends?-- 23:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Hey, cool!!! So, glad to be yer pal, matey!!! I 'opes ye get used to me accent soon enuff. If youse get confuzzled by anyfing I say, jus' let me know, an' I'll try to clear things up for ye, alrighty mate? Cool! See ye 'round, me buckoe!!!! 1) That's cool that you and FM are brothers and sister! We draw stuff for each other a lot. :) 2) My mom's favorite book is "To Kill A Mockingbird" too! I've never read it, though. :T Have fun at the wiki! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Velcome to Vedvall viki. Yez i know ta soeur vell. I hope vat you 'ave a great time here. No i am not a pure ferret. I be's an otter archer, wot! see ya 'round!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) yeah, its Tenth Avenue North. They are sooo good! I really love their song "hold my heart" its good. :D haha, Meeka.... gotta love her! ;D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Commission Heyo, Kirk! I gotchur message, and I've gotten the outline (roughly) done. Unfortunately, my pen tablet is, well... pretty much broken so it may take a while to get ur pic done. It should be with you in about a week, though. :) PS I know ur sister on here too! -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 18:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) A Picture of You I drew this picture of you! I know you never said anything about using arrows, but I thought it was appropriate, due to the Robin Hood hat. This picture took me FOREVER to draw, so I hope you like it!!! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 19:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Deathly Slower I'll draw you (Are you still here?). Expect it sometime in January, there'll be plenty of time between all the midterms. Sorry for the slow reply! -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 14:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, but perhaps it was worth it? Alright, so so sorry for the wait. XP Here's the story. 1st: I got swamped and ended up forgetting a bunch o' ppl, including you. XP I found my rough draft and that reminded me. 2nd: The internet wouldn't work and finally when it DID after around six days, I had MORE MESSAGES AND STUFF! XP 3rd: MY TABLET BROKE! D8 4th: I ordered a new one and had to wait two days 5th: our computer wouldn't install it 6th: my dad managed to fix it. Well, hope that clears up your wait and I hope u don't HATE ME! lol, jk I don't think you'll ''hate me. :) I just hope you aren't mad. -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 21:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) (I know, i need to change my sig) Lol, love the 'info' section of your user page, hilarious! anyway, welcome to the wiki, have fun, ask if ya've got any questions, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, see ya around, mate! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I was joking about the hating part, but I WAS kind of nervous. I'm kind of infamous for taking a LONG time on pics. XP but as for the title I thought u said somewhere that Kurk was Klitch's twin or something, and I couldn't remember what your name was so I put that. XP But I'm glad you like it! :D -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 01:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. :) I just couldn't remember at the moment and I had to save. PS, I like Kurk's design, and sorry i didn't get it exactly, when I was making the pic the internet didn't work so i couldn't check his description. -- MERLOCK